


Missing you is never easy

by GalaxySong



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: A month is a long time after ten years, M/M, Newton misses Hermann, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton and Hermann haven't seen each other in a month. It's the longest they have ever been apart in 10 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you is never easy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pacific Rim fic:)

He hasn't seen Hermann in a month, it's the longest in ten years they have ever been apart. There was times when one of them had to go a head to the next city or country to get a new lab set up while the other stayed behind to tie up any loose ends. 

But at the most that would take three days and then it was back to sharing lab space and then as time went on a room as well. Newton still gets annoyed that it took him four years to get Hermann into his bed and not just because they had no choice but to share. 

There last night together before Hermann left had been desperate and perfect. The scratches and bites over his body had lasted over a week and he had almost been sad when the last faded. 

The first week had been not too bad, he had been busy packing up there stuff in California to move to Hong Kong. But as time went on the days seem to drag by and the new lad and quarters had felt way to big. 

For the last month Hermann has been on loan to the Australia's, Newton is sure the Marshall has his reasons but he can't help but hate the other man just a little for letting them have Hermann for so long. Especially after the last Kaiju attack, he had been freaking out when he couldn't get a hold of the other man for hours after the attack. Tendo had found him in his room half way through packing a bag and trying to think how to get to Australia to find Hermann. He had pushed a folded piece of paper into his hand, telling him to calm down. A message from Hermann saying he was fine and he would be in Hong Kong next week.

He had been so relived his knees had given out and Tendo had crouched beside him rubbing his back. He was a good friend and one of the few who knew he and Hermann were more than just colleagues. 

 

But now it was finally here, Hermann was coming home. Or well back to him any way. He felt full of nervous energy and almost giddy. He wondered if Hermann had missed him as much. In the few video chats they had been able to have he hadn't looked like he was missing him at all. Then again Hermann was good at keeping his feelings bottled up inside. Hence why it had taken four years to get him into bed.

Mako the wonderful girl had gotten him on the flight to the main land, using the excuse about having to supervise over the movement of the new Kaiju specimens. It would take all his will power not to grab the other man to just be able to touch him. But he knows once he starts he wont be able to stop. 

When he first sees Hermann the only reason he knows it's him is because of his old cane that he is leaning on. He's wearing a ridiculous oversized duffel coat, the huge fur hood covering half his face. Something in Newt's gut twists when he sees the white knuckles that have a death grip on the walking stick. The rain and the travelling have probably caused hell on his leg and it takes all his will power not to reach out and help him take some of the weight of his leg and shoulder. 

He sees the moment Hermann spots him and shuffles towards him, they don't say anything to each other and he uses the excuse of the specimens and three other people taking up most of the space to be able to sit close enough to Hermann so that there legs touch. 

In the lift that they just make because Hermann is really struggling with his leg. He makes a complete idiot of him self in from of Raleigh Becket one the most amazing pilots of all time but he has to distract him self from Hermann, from touching him. Acting like they are just colleges and nothing more. 

But then Hermann started rolling his Rs and he just went about weak at the knees. The bastard knew what that did to him.

When they finally reach the lab he is not sure what he expected. The specimen's and Hermann's bags are dropped off and they are on there own for the first time in a month.

Hermann takes off his huge coat and hangs it up and Newt thinks he looks like he has lost weight but then he's standing in front of him. Hermann cups his cheek and Newt leans into it, closing his eyes. 

“If I start kissing you I don't think I will be able to stop.”

Newt's eyes snap open at that. Hermann sounds wrecked, like he hasn't slept this last month and he wouldn't be the only one. Newt had woken up on the lab floor more than once after his body had just refused to do any more with out some rest. 

 

“And we have a world to save.” 

He let him self lean into Hermann's hand a little more before pulling reluctantly away. 

“That we do,” Hermann agreed. 

They go to there own sides of the lab. The line going down the middle feeling like a even bigger divide than usual.

But at least he can look over and see Hermann any time and hear him muttering away as well. It's not the perfect romantic cliché he was hoping for a reunion but he will take it. Then after they save the world or it's about to end in five minutes he will kiss Hermann and not stop for anything.


End file.
